Ask me anything, but that!
by spicygurl
Summary: Ponyboy asks Johnny an awkward question, and needs advice. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Where is this coming from?

**A/N: I really hope you enjoy this. Rated M for later chapters.**

Johnny POV

I was in the lot like any other day, totally lost in my own world. I would usually stay here until Pony came by after school and invited me to go with him, where ever he was going that day. Sometimes we went to the movies or the drive in, and other times we went to his house. So, until 3 o'clock, I wouldn't know where we were going. There was nothing to do but wait.

So that's exactly what I did, wait. I felt myself beginning to drift off, when I finally heard his faint voice. "Johnny!"

I immediately got up. "Hey, Pone." I greeted.

"Hey, Johnnycake." He smiled at me and I smiled back. His smile faltered a bit then fell completely.

"Ponyboy, is something wrong?" I asked, truly concerned for my best friend. When he didn't answer I added, "You know you can tell me anything, right Pone?"

"Yeah. It's just I don't know how to say it." He said slowly. His head fell and he was looking at the ground.

"I won't judge you. And who would I tell?" It was true. Who would I tell? Dally wouldn't care too much and if I talked to one of the others they would be so shocked that I was saying something that they wouldn't actually be listening to what I actually said.

He sighed, knowing how right I was. "It's not that, Johnny. I just..."

"You just what?" I pushed. I was in no rush and I wasn't getting annoyed or anything, I just hated seeing him so upset.

He sighed again. "Johnny?"

"Yes." I answered patiently.

"Promise me you won't get offended or anything. I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I promise." I don't know if anyone else was capable of sounding anymore sincere than I did.

"Okay." He paused. "Johnny, how many girls have you been with?" His cheeks tinted pink and he looked in any direction but mine.

"What do you mean? Like girlfriend or somethin'? Shoot, you should know that if I ever got a girl, you'd be the first person to know." I smiled at him, but he was still looking away.

"No." His cheeks got deep red. "I mean like _been _with a girl. Like, have you ever done 'IT'."

"I...Pony where's this coming from? I mean, why...and...is..." I didn't know what to say, and he knew that so he cut me off.

"Are you mad?"

"No, Pone. I couldn't be mad at you."

"Well, then could you answer my question?" He whispered.

"Uh, well yeah, I have." I answered.

He looked at me. "Really?" He asked. "When? With who? How many times?"

It was my turn to get red. I looked down at my hands, which were folded and on my lap. "Yeah. It was when I was about...your age. I was 14. It was actually three times and they were different girls. I don't know... I guess with the way Dally talked about it, it felt like I had to try it. The second time was when my parents got me so angry, I felt it was a way to get even. And the third time was the most recent, when Dally was in the cooler."

I looked over at him. He looked very interested. "Yeah, but with who?"

I sighed. "I don't remember the first two, it's been a long time. I'd probably recognize 'em if I saw them ever again though. The most recent one was...Sylvia." I whispered her name.

"SYLVIA? Dally's girl? You slept with Dally's girl?" He yelled.

"Ponyboy! Shh."

He was quiet immediately. "So that's why she was hangin' around with you so much."

"Yeah. So you wanna answer my question now?" It was only fair.

"Okay, but then will you answer another one of mine?"

"Sure, kid. Okay, so what brought this on?" Simple, I know, but seriously, you can't just come up to a guy any day and ask him how many girls he's slept with, without a reason.

"Oh. Um, well, there's this girl at school, and she's been making all these advances toward me. I thought if I ignored 'em, she'd just stop eventually and never know that the reason I can't is because I'm... 'inexperienced'. But lately, they've been becoming more than hints, now there answers. I knew I couldn't talk to Soda about it because he'd just tease me, and Darry would no doubt skin me. I asked Dally once and he just said, 'What's there to know? Just get her panties off and aim.' So I came to you."

"Oh." I felt my cheeks get hot when he quoted Dally. Why would Dally say anything like that? My answer came to me quickly, because he's dally.

"Well, I guess that brings me to my next question. Johnny, can you teach me how to...do it?" He was really red now.

"Well, I guess so..." I didn't see any reason not to. "What do you know?"

He looked down. "I'd rather...I mean, can we go back to my place."

"Why?"

"I'd actually prefer an...example-I mean, if-if you don't mind."

I shuddered, I never thought _I'd _be giving such advice. "Sure, Pony."

And we walked to his house.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'll post chapter 2 soon, stay updated! R&R!**


	2. The underwear

**A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting so long, but with out further adu, here's chapter 2!**

Johnny's POV

We reached Ponyboy's house moments later, and walked in. Nobody was there, so I guess that meant we didn't have to limit ourselves as much.

"So," I started. "What do you know?"

"Well, all I know is what Dally told me. 'Get her panties off and aim'." I really wish he would stop bringing that up, it makes me feel...dirty. I don't know why, but it did.

I shrugged. "I guess that's really all there is to it."

"No! I need to know how to get down to the panties, before I can get 'em off." He seemed frustrated, but I finally understood what he really wanted to know.

"Oh, you don't know how to undress her, huh?" I smiled at him, trying very hard not to laugh. "Well, that's the easy part." I walked over to him and slung an arm over his shoulders. "All you have to do is-"

He cut me off. "I need you to _show_ me. I'm a visual learner."

My eyes widened. What exactly was he asking me to do for him. "How, man? I'm not getting naked-"

He blushed. "NO! No, that's not what I meant. I need you to-wait one second." He ran off to his room and came back with something black and a box of tissues.

"What's that?" I asked. He shoved the black stuff in my hand. I held them out in front of me and shook them out to discover that they were womens underwear. What the hell? "Ponyboy where'd you get these things?"

"You remember those advances I told you about?" He said.

"She gave you her bra and panties, and you just took it?" I asked in disbelief.

"She didn't _hand _it to me, she put it in my bag when I wasn't looking."

"And you just took it?" I was close to yelling. How was this an advance? This is ridiculous, and he's only 14! I shook my head.

"Yes- just put it on." I hesitated, but complied. Soon I was 'dressed' and stuffed. Whoever this girl was, she was definitely 'endowed'.

"Okay." He said. "Now what do I do first?" He was enjoying this too much for me to be comfortable.

"Well, that's up to you. If your planning for a second date, I say you just start kissing."

"Okay, kissing." He echoed. "One problem though. I've never actually kissed a girl, or anyone for that matter." He started eying me suspiciously.

"Oh no. No sir. You are on your own with that." I shook my head.

"Come on, Johnny! I need to-"

"Woah! What's going on here?" A very amused Soda asked.

_Aw shit._ "Ponyboy doesn't know how to get laid." I said, earning a dangerous glare from Pony.

Soda laughed. "Why would he need to know? I doubt Pony's even _kissed _a girl. He can barely pick up a flirt!" Soda laughed even harder. I couldn't help but join in, I even saw Ponyboy crack a smile or two, I knew he wanted to laugh.

When we finally calmed down, Soda asked, "So, Pony, why do you wanna get 'laid' all of the sudden?"

He looked down and pointed at me.

"Johnny made you want to get laid?" Soda was snickering.

I unhooked the bra and took off the panties. "No, man, she gave him these," _and he just took it! _I added mentally. "and she's been hitting on him."

"Wow." Soda said. "Did you just take these, and leave?"

Pony smacked his forehead with his hand. "Why is that such a shocker? She put it in my bag and I just left, I don't understand the problem!"

"Pony, when a girl gives you her panties-never mind. If you need a test subject, I know just where to find one! Come with me!" And with that Soda pulled us out the door and into his truck.


	3. Steve

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, Enjoy! R&R!!!!!!**

Steve's POV

I was under another car, fixing the breaks. Or at least _attempting _to fix the breaks. Soda was definitely much better at fixing breaks than I am. Even if I did teach him everything I know, he has a special talent for breaks and air conditioners.

I was just about done, when I heard Soda calling me. I thought he left 20 minutes ago, why did he come back.

I pulled out from under the hunk of junk. "What's up, Soda?"

He was smiling at me, trying to hold back laughter. I saw Johnny and Ponyboy behind him. Ponyboy looked angry. "Don't you dare tell Steve!" He yelled at Soda.

"Tell Steve what?" I was smirking now. "Tell me anything that'll embarrass the kid." Ponyboy glared at me.

"Don't worry, Pony. If anyone can help you, it's gonna be Stevie." Soda looked at me. "Steve, I need to talk to you." He was still smiling.

"Sure, Buddy."

We walked to the other side of the car, and Soda leaned in really close and whispered, "Pony's gonna get some." And with that I busted out laughing. I could see Ponyboy getting red and Johnny had an arm over his shoulders. There was NO WAY I could imagine _him _getting laid, not now, not ever.

When I finally calmed down, I walked over to him, he looked up at me and glared. "You finished?" He let some annoyance drip into his tone.

"Yep! Now why do you want to have sex all of a sudden?"

"Well, this girl in my class, she keeps making advances-" he started.

Soda cut him off. "She gave him her underwear."

"And he just _took it_." Johnny added quietly.

I eyed Ponyboy. Even I'll admit, he is pretty good looking, not "soda" good looking, but close. "Really? way to go, kid!" I punched him playfully in the shoulder. "But what do you need _my _help for? Sounds like you already got her."

"The problem is I don't know what to do!" He was very frustrated.

"You need a test subject." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"Well, Kid, I'm only letting you do this because your Soda's kid brother, but I'm gonna let you _borrow _Evie."

"What?!" He was shocked. Hell, I was shocked. "I don't know if I could."

"You can. Soda, can you bring him over to my house at 7?"

"You got it Stevie." Soda answered.

"Alright. 7 o' clock. See you then, Kid." He was going to say something else, but I slid under the hood of the car and made unnecessary noise to drown him out. Eventually they left, and I knew what I had to do.

Don't get me wrong, I know Evie won't mind, but I knew I had to prep myself. This would be hard to watch.


	4. Team Johnny and First base

**A/N: I know, I know, I took forever on this story, but you won't be disappointed with this chapter! Here it is: Chapter 4**

Steve's POV

It was about 6:30pm, when Evie showed up. I didn't hesitate to pull her as close to me as I could and kiss her. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes, then she pulled away from me and sarcastically said, "Thanks for eating all my make-up."

I licked my lips, and said, "And it was delicious." She punched me playfully, and shoved past me. She fell on the couch.

"God, Steve, I haven't even been here for 5 minutes and I'm already exhausted!" She closed her eyes and got comfortable on the couch.

"Oh, come on. You think your tired now, wait til after the kid leaves." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively, and did my 'touchdown' dance. The one I made up, before our ball got lost in the park.

Even though her eyes were closed she said, "Stop with the eyebrows and keep your damned feet still."

I stopped immediately and asked, "How did you know I was-"

She cut me off. "You dance like an elephant. I'm sure everyone within a 12-mile radius _heard _you trying to 'moonwalk'."

"But, the eyebrows....?"

She sighed. "Steve, you are just way to predictable."

I was gonna say something else, but there was a knock at the door. Evie immediately jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. _Damn, _I thought, _broad sure can run in heels. _I walked to the door and pulled it open. "Hey." I said.

"Hi." Ponyboy said dryly, looking at his shoes. I looked at Soda and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Soda mouthed, "He's nervous" and winked at me. I held in my laughter.

"Well come on in!" I said, and I stepped aside and let them walk in. When Johnny stepped in, I almost jumped in surprise. "Whoa, didn't see you there Johnny." Then I closed the door.

"Where's Evie?" Soda asked. "I think someone's getting a little restless." With that comment, Soda earned himself a deathly glare from Ponyboy. Soda obliviously smiled at his younger brother, and in a matter of seconds, Ponyboy smiled back at him.

"_How do you do that_?" I asked.

Soda turned to me, giving me a confused look. "Do what?" He was seriously confused.

"That-that smile thing."

He scrunched his face up and his eyes roamed around the room as he tried to make sense of what I was saying. "I don't know what you're talking about, Steve."

"You offended him, then smiled at him, and everything was okay!" I yelled.

Soda tilted his head to one side. "Sorry, Man, I've got no idea what you're talking about."

I hit my forehead in frustration, and Soda merely laughed.

"Hey, y'all!" Evie greeted. She walked out of the bathroom, with more make up, and she tied her hair up into a messy ponytail.

My eyes popped out of my head. She looked so beautiful. I walked over to her. "Wow." I said, then I leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed me back. "What?" I asked.

She smiled. "You are NOT eating my make up again." and she walked past me, leaving me standing there dumbstruck.

"Ooh, rejected!" Soda sang. I turned and glared at him, but he smiled, and of course I had to smile.

"Damn it, Sodapop! You know what you're doing!" I said, Soda continued to smile.

"So, who needs my expertise assistance?" She asked looking around the room. She glanced at Soda. "It's not you. Sandy told me how you work." She said simply.

Soda blushed. "She talks about me?"

"Honey, every girl in town talks about you." Then she studied Ponyboy for a long time. "It can't be you, you're to sexy to inexperienced." Ponyboy's face glowed red and he looked down at his feet.

I looked at her immediately. "Sexy?" I asked."What about me?" Soda laughed so hard, it looked like he was gonna piss himself.

"Steven, shut up!" She yelled at me.

Soda sat up. "Steven?" He asked, and then went back to rolling on the floor.

I rolled my eyes at him, and continued to watch Evie study the boys. She looked at Johnny, and Johnny looked away. She studied him the longest. Johnny looked back up at her, and Evie pulled him closer to her and kissed him. The whole room went quiet, as we watched them make out. Johnny's eyes were wide with surprise, but then his eyelids fell and he closed his eyes. Evie rolled her fists into Johnny's shirt and led him back to the couch, where they fell and landed safely. They only continued to make out, because nobody stopped them. Strangely enough, I couldn't bring myself to separate them. That was until Evie's hand trailed down chest, and stomach, landing predictably on the waistband of his jeans. Her hand slipped into his pants. The second Johnny jerked back, I knew I had to stop it, but I didn't know how.

"Whoo, go Johnny!" Soda yelled. They both jumped, and it seemed like they forgot we were here. Johnny's face went red and he grabbed the nearest pillow, and threw it in his lap. They were both breathing hard.

"Damn," Evie breathed. "You're good kid. Sylvia wasn't lying." She panted again. "I only wish we could have gone further..."

My eyes were wide. "What did Sylvia not lie about?"

She looked at me. "Well, Sylvia said Johnny was great in bed."

I turned to Johnny. "And how would Sylvia know that?" There was a long silence.

Evie cut in in. "Well now that I'm 'warmed up', what do you say I take the Kid in for his lesson?"

Ponyboy stood still. I could tell he didn't want to go. Hell, after seeing those two together, _I _wouldn't want to go. Soda walked over to Ponyboy and pushed him. Pony flew and landed on Evie.

"I-I, sorry." Pony stuttered, trying to pull himself up. Evie didn't allow him to move though. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to face level.

"Don't move." Evie instructed. "This is your chance. If anything like this happens, it's in your best interest to make a move." They were looking at each other directly in the eye. Ponyboy nodded.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Kiss me." She said, looking at his lips.

"How?"

She smiled a little. "Tilt your head to the right and slowly move in."

Ponyboy looked at me, then followed her directions. He was about to meet her lips when Evie said, "That's it. Nice and soft." And with that, Ponyboy placed a chaste kiss on her lips. His eyes were half lidded. He pulled away slowly, never looking away from her eyes.

"Nice." She smiled at him. "That is what we call, 'getting to first base'." She winked at him.

"Good job, Pone." Soda said. Ponyboy turned and smiled at him.

"Okay, so you've mastered base one, now to move on to the hard stuff." Evie said. Pony nodded. "Okay so we just took our relationship to boyfriend/girlfriend, right?"

Ponyboy nodded. You could tell that was his first kiss, he was still dazed.

"My parents aren't home, and I've invited you over. We just walked in and we sat down on the couch, and I ask you what you want to do."

"Um, watch TV?" Pony guessed.

"NO! Never do that! EVER! She'll think your nervous, you say you want to do whatever she wants to do. Got it?"

Pony nodded.

Evie smiled. "Look me directly in the eyes. Now, if my eyes ever shift to your lips, you take that as a hint to kiss me, if I check you out...well, we'll save that for later."

"Alright."

"Let's practice. What do you wanna do?"

"Whatever you want to."

"Okay, Kid, eye contact." Evie reminded him. She looked at his lips, and Pony moved to kiss her. They kissed softly, but Evie deepened it. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, and he put his arms around her waist. They only pulled away to breathe. She panted, and to me it sounded lustful. "Way to make it to second base, Kid. You sure you never done this before?"

"Never." Ponyboy said truthfully.

For the first time in a long time Evie looked at me. "Steve, I'm gonna take him upstairs for this part, okay?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Fine, but you got 20 minutes, then I'm gonna come and drag him off you, got it?"

She stood up, and gave me a kiss. "We won't take that long, promise." She looked back at Ponyboy. "Come on, Kid."

"Wait," I said. "Ponyboy, while you're up there, remember this." I motioned for Evie to come to me. She came and I smacked her ass, and she let out a small squeak. "_This _is mine. Watch yourself." Ponyboy nodded, and they ascended the stairs. I waited till I heard the door shut before I turned to Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Why don't you tell me and Soda here, about that 'Sylvia' thing?"

He looked at us with big brown eyes, then he sighed.

**A/N: I know it's been FOREVER since I updated and I'm really sorry. Review. The more review, the more updates! NO FLAMES!**


	5. The lesson

**A/N: Ooh, chapter 6! ENJOY!  
**

Ponyboy POV

We walked up the stairs in silence. Every step took me farther and farther from civilization. I've only been in Steve's house once, but I still remember all the details.

We were in Steve's room before I knew it. The room wasn't big, but it was big enough. Excluding a few pictures, the walls were bare. The room was, to my surprise, very clean, and everywhere smelled like Steve. A strange mixture of oil, gasoline and cologne-- not bad, but it could be better...

"Ponyboy?" Evie asked.

I turned around. "Hmm?" She walked over to the bed and sat down, with a very seductive look on her face.

"Can you show me first base?" She asked, huskily.

I scratched my head. "Uh...sure." I walked over to her and sat down awkwardly. She looked in my eyes and something about her stare told me to make my move. I leaned in and placed the lightest of kisses on Steve's girlfriend.

When I pulled away, she smiled. "Nice, kid. Let's move on."

Before I could even comment, she grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. _I thought this was _my_ lesson. _I thought, sarcastically. I didn't know a lot about kissing, but I knew enough to tell she was leading. She started kissing harder and harder and I pulled away. "Okay," I gasped for air. "I think that's enough. What's next?"

She frowned at me for pulling away. "Um, I guess were at third base."

"Alright. What do I do?" I asked.

"Just follow my lead." I nodded and she took my hands. "Put your hands here." She said, placing them between her hips and her ribs. She giggled, "You've got big hands. You know what that means?"

I shook my head. "No. Should I?"

She laughed some more. "I guess not..." She laughed again, and then wrapped her arms around my neck. "Third base is just a really heavy make out session."

"Alright." This time I led. I kissed her first, and I could tell she was shocked. I usually don't come on that strong, but I was starting to get the hang of this. She opened her mouth and, I don't know why, but I pushed my tongue in and let it wander. She moaned and something about the sound set me off. I felt so turned on. I needed Evie. I needed her to be closer to me than she was, and I needed it now.

I got a good grip on her and pulled her up. She quickly pulled her legs on the bed and tucked them under her body. I copied the movement and was soon on my knees, but not for long. I pushed Evie on her back. I tangled my lips with hers and she moaned again. When i felt her fingers at the hem of my shirt, I knew what was next and I wanted it. I let her take it off and I listened as it fell to the the ground.

Soda POV

"How about you tell me and Soda here, about that 'Sylvia' thing?" Steve asked, and immediately Johnny flushed.

"No." He answered.

I laughed to brighten the mood. "Come on Johnny. What's it like to be with Sylvia?" I asked, and laughed harder, because he blushed like crazy.

"Soda." Steve warned, he looked like he was gonna vomit. "Please."

I did my best to look serious. "Sorry, Mr. Steven Randle." I said childishly.

He rolled his eyes, and looked back to Johnny. "I'm serious, Kid. Messin' with Sylvia, or for any matter, a girl like her, can get you killed. Maybe Dally would go easy on ya', but that don't mean you won't get hurt." He sighed. "Kid, just, be careful alright?"

Johnny nodded. "Are you mad at me, Steve?"

Steve walked over to him and ruffled his hair. Johnny flinched at the contact but Steve didn't retract his hand. "No."

"Are you...are you gonna tell Dally?"

Steve looked at me and I smiled. "Well...not if you tell us what happened."

"Why is everyone so interested in this? I don't know how many times I'm gonna tell this story."

Steve smiled. "It was nice knowin' ya Kid."

"Okay, okay damn. I'll tell you, but no details."

"Fine."

"Um...well you remember when Sylvia was following me around and you-"

I cut him off. "Johnny, tell us later."

He nodded. "Alright."

"So...what do you think they're doing up there?" I asked. "I bet Pony's better than you."

Steve scoffed. "He's not even bigger than me, how could he be better?"

"Shut up! He is _way _bigger than you, don't worry your pretty _little_ head about _that_. Literally."

He laughed. "Really? I bet he can barely last three seconds!"

"Steve, _you_ can't last _30_ seconds!" I said, and I was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Shut up, Sodapop!" he yelled. _CRASH! _

"What the fuck!" Steve yelled, and he was making his way towards the stairs. I grabbed him before he got to the second step.

"You _really _want togo up there and see my naked baby brother, all up in your girlfriends grill?"I asked seriously.

He simply looked up the stairs and sighed. "Fine." He said, "You go." And he jumped down and pushed me up the stairs.

"Steve-" I started.

"Come on. They could be hurt." Steve said. _Damn you, Steve. Pulling the life/death card. _I thought, _I really don't wanna see them in there..._

I walked up the stairs slowly. "Today, Soda!" Steve yelled behind me.

"I'm goin'!" I said. I got to the top of the stairs and walked down the hall to Steve's room. I paused at the door, and pushed my ear up against it. I heard Evie's voice, faintly though.

"Ponyboy? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Um...I think..." He answered. "Was I...okay?" I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Yeah. Great actually. Better than Steve, anyway. You sure it was your first time?"

"Yes. Um, better than Steve?"

"Yeah. Steve isn't even close to your size."

Okay, I could NOT hold that in. I busted out laughing.

"What's going on out there?" Pony asked.

I got up and walked in. "Hey, Pone it's getting late, let's head home." I ignored the fact that they were naked and trying to hide under what little blankets Steve had and walked back out. I ran down the stairs and was greeted with questions.

"Well?" Steve asked. "What were they doing?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "I think you know what they were doing." I smiled at Johnny, who's ears were turning red. "There really isn't much to tell, except..."

"Except?" Steve prompted.

"Except for the fact Evie said Pony was bigger and better than you!" The power of my guffaw overwhelmed me and I could hardly breathe.

"What's so funny?" A shirtless Ponyboy asked, followed by a limping Evie.

I managed to gasp, "She's limping!" And started up laughing again.

About a minute later, I got my laughing back under control. Ponyboy was shifting awkwardly. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, but you'll need a shirt, it's cold out there."

He looked down at his body and blushed. "Oh." He ran up the stairs and came back down fully clothed.

"You commin' Johnny Cade?" I asked.

"Yeah." And he followed us out the door.

Steve POV  
The door closed and I turned back to Evie. "You ready?" I asked and I walked over to her. I was moving to wrap my arms around her, but she pushed back on my chest.

"Sorry Steve. The kid was way to big for me, I don't think I can handle anymore 'excitement' for a while."

"Are you...are you serious?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry, Steve." She limped over to me and kissed me, quick and simple. "You think you could drive me home? I don't think I can walk."

I stared at her with my mouth open. "Whatever."

"Carry me?" She tried.

I rolled my eyes and picked her up.

**A/N: I know, I know,it was a sucky chapter, but I'm about to end it, and my stories tend to suck at the end. Well, anyway, REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


	6. What's wrong

**A/N: How long has it been since I updated this story? Oh well, here's chapter 6, enjoy! R&R!!**

**Johnny POV**

Today is the day. Ponyboy had spent an extra 10 minutes in the bathroom this morning; He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. I stood in the doorway, watching him with an eyebrow raised, as he brushed his hair to the side over and over again.

"Ponyboy, it's 3:00, take any longer and you'll be late." Soda said from behind me, scaring us both. "Sorry, did I scare you?" I nodded. "Didn't mean to, Johnnycake."

"It's alright." I replied.

"Soda..." Ponyboy was looking at his reflection in the mirror hard. His eyes shadowed fear and his expression mimicked a blank sheet of paper. "I can't do this!" His head fell into his hands and his frame began to shake, slightly though.

Soda was next to him in an instant. His arm wrapped around his brothers shoulder. "Sure you can. What's wrong? You were fine a few days ago, what happened?"

Ponyboy shook his head. "Nothing. I-" He chocked back a sob. "I can't do this. I-I can't."

"Soda, can I talk to him for a minute?" I asked. I knew whatever was bothering him was serious. I also knew that Soda wasn't going to find out, at least not at this moment. Believe it or not, there are somethings Ponyboy would rather talk to me about instead of his favorite brother.

Soda looked at Ponyboy, then back at me. "Sure you can, Johnny." He said reluctantly. With one last hug, he left the bathroom. I waited for the soft click of the door meeting the frame and when it came, I walked over to Pony.

I looked him, refusing to talk until he looked up. It felt like seconds before he finally did. "What's the matter, Ponyboy?" He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but I cut him off. "The truth."

He sighed and looked down at the ground. "I don't know...I guess I'm just scared."

"What is there to be afraid of?" I asked, even though I caould name a few right of the top of my head. _Condom breaks, STD, becoming a 'Baby daddy', the lube could dry before he even got anywhere near her-_

"What if I fall out of the bed again?" He asked.

I looked at him, carefully. "What's the real reason?"

"That is the-"

"No, I mean the real reason. The real reason you don't wanna go out with..." I waited for him to supply a name for me.

"Angela."

"Angela." I repeated. "Wait- Angela Shepard?"

"Yeah. Tim's sister." He said, nonchalantly.

"That's besides the point. Why won't you go out tonight?"

"Because!" He yelled, throwing his head back in defeat. "I don't like her like that. I don't want to do it with someone I don't like!"

I cocked my head to the side. "But you did it with Evie."

"Because I love her." He whispered. _Holy shit. _I thought.

My jaw dropped and I looked at my best friend. _This isn't good._

**A/N: Oh, I hope you liked it. There wasn't enough to satisfy you, but at least you won't starve! R&R!**


	7. I've been waiting for you

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day! You guys are lucky! R&R! There is a poll on my profle asking for the Content of Chapter 8! Make sure you vote!!!  
**

**Johnny POV**

Did he really just say that? Did I hear him right? Did he really say he loved Evie? Steve's girlfriend? "What?" I asked.

Ponyboy glanced at me and hit his forehead. "I should have kept it to myself. Don't tell anyone. Johnny, please! Steve will kill me once he finds out!"

"I won't tell, don't worry. When did this start, Ponyboy?"

"Um, on the way back over here, in the car I questioned it; I wasn't absolutly sure, until I started having...dreams about her." His cheeks took on a shade of dark pink, as I tried understanding his words.

"Dreams? What happened in them?" I asked.

His cheeks took on a deeper shade. "You know...stuff." He became really interested in the tiling of the room.

It clicked and I felt my own face get warm. "Oh, you mean _those _dreams." He nodded. "Well, you should still try and have fun tonight. Who knows, maybe you'll find love in someone else."

He shrugged and walked over to the sink. "Thanks, Johnny. You always make me feel better." He turned on the cold water and let it run. "I just hope you're right." He cupped his hands under the faucet and splashed his face as I walked out the door.

"Is he okay?" Soda asked when I stepped out.

"Yeah, he' alright." I answered.

"Is he going on the date?"

"Yeah."

Soda grabbed me in a head lock, and rubbed his knuckles annoyingly across my head. "Jeez Kid, you should be his big brother instead of me."

"Ow, Soda, let go!"

**Ponyboy POV**

Soda drove me to Angela's house later that night. I kept my face pressed against the cold glass.

"Ponyboy? Are you okay?" Soda asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, keeping the sarcasim out of my voice for his sake.

"Okay." He said. "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, I'm okay."

"Alright." The rest of the drive was silent. I wondered if I hurt Soda's feelings.

We pulled up to the house about 20 minutes later. Why do they have to live on the other side of town?

I opened the door. "I'll come get you at 10, but I can wait if you're too busy." He nudged me playfully in the ribs.

"Alright." I stepped out and he winked at me one more time, before driving off. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door.

I barely knocked, when the door opened up. There stood Angela Shepard, clad in the world skimpiest lingerie.

"I've been waiting for you." She grabbed my collar and pulled me in.

**A/N: Ooh, wonder what's going to happen! There is a poll on my profle asking for the Content of Chapter 8! Make sure you vote!!!**


End file.
